


12. Ugly Sweater

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Gen, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley agreed to attend a holiday party until he discovered there was atheme. Aziraphale talks him into attending.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	12. Ugly Sweater

“Crowley, you promised to join the festivities tonight!”

“No one told me the theme. I’ll look ridiculous!” Crowley snapped from the bedroom. The door was shut and locked.

“We all will be, it’s meant to be funny, I’m told.” 

Crowley snorted loudly. “You wearing one then?”

“Of course! And while it isn’t really visually pleasing, it is warm and comfortable.”

Crowley growled, knowing he’d lost, if even Aziraphale was wearing one. “Fine, but I pick the look of this ‘ugly sweater’.”

“Of course, darling!”

A tingle of magic was felt before Crowley opened the bedroom door.

“Oh, Crowley, really! Tartan?!”


End file.
